


Babysitting

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Afterlife [3]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Afterlife, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: George and Nina decide to have a date night leaving Annie and Mitchell to babysit Eve.





	

"Okay so remember to keep her warm and if she starts crying—" George was quickly cut off my Annie.

"George, relax. I've taken care of a dead baby before."

"What?"

"Remember Tim? Well, actually his real name was Rufus. But anyway, Mitchell and I can handle Eve for one night. And besides, we'll just be upstairs. Now relax and enjoy your date night."

Annie pat George on the shoulder before taking Eve from him and heading up the stairs to the attic.

When Annie walked into the attic with Eve, Mitchell was sitting on the couch reading one of Eve's books.

"This book is completely nonsensical. I mean, they're bears and she's a human child. Why didn't they just kill her?"

Annie burst out laughing as she set Eve in her crib. "Mitchell, it's a children's book. It's not supposed to be realistic."

"Whatever." Mitchell closed the book and tossed it to the side. "I don't see the point in these books anyway. She's too young to understand them and it's not like she'll ever get any older."

"It's about the oral stimulation. It's good for babies even if they can't understand it."

"Oral stimulation isn't just good for babies…" Mitchell smiled cheekily, grabbing Annie's hand and pulling her onto his lap.

Annie giggled as he started kissing her neck.

"Mitchell, we're supposed to be babysitting."

"What's the worst that could happen to her? She's already dead."

 _Well, he's not wrong._ Annie thought to herself. "Alright…but just kissing. I'm not gonna do _that_ in front of a baby."

"Fair enough." Mitchell cupped Annie's face with his hand and pressed his lips to hers.

Kissing Annie when they were still…undead was strange. Like he told her the first time they (accidentally) kissed, it was cold and tingly like kissing someone who had just come in from outside. He could see her kissing him and knew what it _should_ feel like…but kissing her now in the afterlife; she was solid and warm.

She tasted like cherry pie because she had been tasting everything that George cooked and she also tasted like something that was just so distinctly _Annie_. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but he liked it.

Mitchell swirled his tongue around hers. His other hand—the one not cupped around her chin—traced patterns along her back.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Annie pushed Mitchell away and scrambled to stand up before the attic door swung open and Nina appeared.

"How's she doing?" Nina asked.

"She's doing great!" Annie told her.

"Yeah, just fine." Mitchell nodded in agreement.

Nina looked back and forth between the two of them. "You weren't really watching her, were you?"

"Of course we were!" Annie said defensively.

"Yeah…uhm…yeah, we were just about to read her a story in fact." Mitchell picked up the earlier discarded Goldilocks book.

"…okay…" Nina narrowed her eyes, obviously not buying it.

"Look, Nina, we're fine we promise. Now go back downstairs and enjoy your date night." Annie turned Nina around and gently shoved her out the door.

After the door was shut, Annie leaned up against it and sighed. "We're terrible babysitters."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr - oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
